


Just tonight?

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, drunk!Toru
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Willst du wieder auf die Couch? Oder kannst du mir versprechen, dass du deinen Mageninhalt die Nacht über für dich behältst? Dann darfst du auch gerne mit ins Bett.", wollte der Sänger ein wenig amüsiert wissen, da der Größere sich gerade ein wenig an die Ärmel seines T-Shirts klammerte und ihn mit einem Blick ansah, als hätte Taka ihm gerade etwas auf Französisch gesagt. Einen Moment später legte sich dann zum Misstrauen des Frontmannes ein eher debiles Grinsen auf Torus fein geschwungenen Lippen und seine Hände wanderten auf die Schultern des Frontmannes, während sein Gesicht plötzlich ein ganzes Stück näher kam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Und du bist dir sicher, dass du mit ihm klarkommst?", wollte Tomoya doch hörbar zweifelnd wissen und sah den kleineren Sänger mit skeptisch gehobener Augenbraue an. Der Lockenkopf machte aber nur zuversichtlich grinsend eine abwinkende Handbewegung.

"Keine Sorge, ich denke mal das werde ich schon hinkriegen. Ich lass ihn einfach so auf der Couch liegen und dann wird er wahrscheinlich eh bis zum Morgen oder eher Mittag durchpennen. Kein Problem. Dann wünsche ich euch eine gute Heimreise und Ryota, wünsch Alex eine gute Besserung, wenn du nachher zu ihm gehst, ne.", meinte Taka lächelnd und nachdem der Bassist zustimmend genickt hatte, gab er seinen beiden Freunden zum Abschied noch eine Umarmung, bevor diese im Treppenhaus verschwanden und er die Wohnungstür zuschob. Der Lockenkopf hatte mit seinen Freunden und Bandkollege seinen Geburtstag gefeiert, auch wenn Alex seit dem Vortag wohl mit einer ordentlichen Erkältung im Bett lag und wahrscheinlich noch Wochen deswegen schmollen würde. Inzwischen war es schon fast drei Uhr und auch wenn der Frontmann nicht allzu viel getrunken hatte, wollte er jetzt einfach nur in sein kuscheliges Bett und schlafen. Als er sich aber umdrehte und ins Wohnzimmer gehen wollte, rasselte er fast in den Bandleader, der sich entgegen seiner Vermutung wohl doch noch nicht in einem komatösen Schlaf auf seiner Couch befunden hatte.

"Huh, Toru, wie kommt‘s, dass du es überhaupt bis hierher geschafft hast?", wollte Taka mit einem neckenden Grinsen wissen und wenn er sich anschaute wie der Jüngere am Wanken war, dann war das durchaus als regelrechtes Wunder zu verbuchen. Der Gitarrist brummte bei der Anmerkung und wollte sich wohl wieder in Bewegung setzen, kippte aber ein wenig nach vorne dabei und der Kleinere griff rasch nach seinen Armen, um einen Sturz zu verhindern.

"So viel hab' ich nich' getrunken...", murrte der Blonde mit reichlicher Verzögerung und Taka konnte sich nur schwer ein Lachen verkneifen. Ganz im Gegenteil hatte der Leader eher erstaunlich viel getrunken für seine Verhältnisse. Sonst versuchte er meistens eher die Stimme der Vernunft zu mimen und hielt sich mit dem Alkohol mehr zurück, aber heute war davon nicht allzu viel von zu merken gewesen.

"Willst du wieder auf die Couch? Oder kannst du mir versprechen, dass du deinen Mageninhalt die Nacht über für dich behältst? Dann darfst du auch gerne mit ins Bett.", wollte der Sänger ein wenig amüsiert wissen, da der Größere sich gerade ein wenig an die Ärmel seines T-Shirts klammerte und ihn mit einem Blick ansah, als hätte Taka ihm gerade etwas auf Französisch gesagt. Einen Moment später legte sich dann zum Misstrauen des Frontmannes ein eher debiles Grinsen auf Torus fein geschwungenen Lippen und seine Hände wanderten auf die Schultern des Frontmannes, während sein Gesicht plötzlich ein ganzes Stück näher kam.

"So einer bis' du also, huh? Direkt auf ins Bett? Aber von mir aus~", erwiderte der Gitarrist und hatte wohl versucht die Worte zu raunen oder anzüglich klingen zu lassen, was ihm allerdings nicht gerade gelungen war. Taka war unschlüssig, ob er sich über den Kommentar nun wundern oder lachen sollte. Im Endeffekt entschied er sich aber gegen beides und tätschelte dem Jüngeren nur sachte die Seite, an der sich seine Hand inzwischen eingefunden hatte.

"Du musst ganz eindeutig deinen Rausch ausschlafen. Also los, beweg dich.", forderte der Lockenkopf gespielt theatralisch seufzend und versuchte den anderen in Richtung Schlafzimmer zu schieben, aber für einen Betrunkenen war der Blonde erstaunlich standfest und ließ sich keinen Zentimeter bewegen.

"Nich' schlafen...Das andere Angebot is' mir lieber.“, maulte Toru leise und legte dabei nun die Arme um den Kleineren, um ihn in eine Umarmung zu ziehen. Der Sänger zog daraufhin eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und fragte sich, was genau bei dem Leader gerade für eine Schraube locker sein mochte, dass er so einen Blödsinn daher redete. Wäre das im nüchternen Zustand, dann würde Taka sich nun wohl irgendwelche naiven Hoffnungen machen, aber natürlich würde der Blonde bei vollem Verstand niemals auch nur annähernd solche Andeutungen machen.

„Ich habe dir nicht das geringste Angebot gemacht. Ich lasse dir zum Pennen lediglich die Wahl zwischen Couch und Bett, mehr nicht.“, erklärte Taka betont ruhig und versuchte erfolglos den Größeren etwas von sich zu schieben, aber das stieß nicht unbedingt auf Anklang. Der Gitarrist drückte ihn sanft aber bestimmt an sich, hatte das Gesicht nun zwischen dem schlanken Hals und der Schulter des Frontmannes vergraben. Irgendwie schien diese Situation ein wenig anders zu verlaufen als der Lockenkopf sich das gedacht hatte.

„Nu‘ sei doch nich‘ so abweisend…“, murmelte der Gitarrist und der Kleinere erschauderte unweigerlich, als der warme Atem des anderen seinen Hals streifte. Was genau passierte hier eigentlich gerade? So hatte er Toru wirklich noch nie erlebt und ein wenig beunruhigend war das schon, immerhin tat dieser das mit Sicherheit nur durch den Alkohol.

„Toru, jetzt hör endlich auf mit dem blödsinnigen Gerede! Du bist doch nicht mehr klar im Kopf…Lass mich los und geh dich hinlegen!“, forderte der Frontmann nun ein wenig nachdrücklicher und normalerweise hätte diese Tonlage wohl klar gemacht, dass er das nicht mehr spaßig fand, aber der Blonde schien das überhaupt nicht zu registrieren. Der bewegte sich nämlich keinen Millimeter von ihm weg und murrte auch noch widerwillig.

„Das is‘ kein Blödsinn…auch wenn ich vielleicht ein bisschen zu viel getrunken hab'…“, nuschelte der Jüngere und beinahe hätte der Sänger nun doch auflachen müssen. Vielleicht ein bisschen zu viel getrunken? Vielleicht?? Ziemlich eindeutig! Bevor er das aber äußern konnte, spürte der Lockenkopf auf einmal wie weiche Lippen an seinen Hals gedrückt wurden und gleichzeitig schoben sich Torus schlanke Finger unter den dünnen Stoff von seinem Shirt. Einen überraschten Laut konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht verkneifen und er verfluchte das unweigerliche Erschaudern, das durch die durchaus angenehmen Berührungen hervorgerufen wurde. Die Hände des anderen waren unglaublich warm und hinterließen ein leichtes Kribbeln auf der Haut an seinem Rücken, über den sie sich den Weg weiter nach oben suchten. Gleichzeitig wurde Taka aber auch dadurch abgelenkt, dass die fein geschwungenen Lippen sich über seinen Hals bewegten und immer wieder federleichte Küsse auf diesen hauchten.

„Ja, du hast zu viel getrunken und deswegen solltest du das auch lassen.“ Taka gab sich gedanklich eine Ohrfeige dafür, dass seine Stimme so leise und überhaupt nicht nachdrücklich klang. Das war nicht gut. Ganz und gar nicht. Was auch immer Toru hiermit gerade bezweckte, sobald er wieder nüchtern war, würde er das definitiv bereuen – sofern der Jüngere sich dann überhaupt noch daran erinnerte. Gegen seinen Hals wurde allerdings nur ein ziemlich undeutliches "Quatsch" genuschelt und dann legten sich die weichen Lippen auch schon wieder auf die Haut. Zwar versuchte der Sänger weiterhin sich irgendwie von dem anderen zu lösen, war dabei aber offensichtlich nicht nachdrücklich genug und erfolgreich schon gar nicht. Die warmen Hände waren bei den Schulterblättern des Älteren angekommen, verweilten dort einen Moment und bewegten sich anschließend wieder tiefer, schoben sich auf halber Höhe dann allerdings mehr zur Seite des schlanken Frontmannes. Taka konnte einen überraschten Laut nur knapp verhindert und vergaß nun auch vollkommen die Gegenwehr, biss sich stattdessen nur etwas hilflos auf die Unterlippe und hatte die Finger unbewusst etwas im Shirt des Gitarristen vergraben.

"Das ist kein Quatsch! Was denkst du überhaupt, veranstaltest du hier gerade? Du bist vielleicht dicht genug, um das morgen komplett vergessen zu haben, aber ich werde mich definitiv daran erinnern.", meckerte der Lockenkopf und fragte sich im selben Moment auch schon, was für ein selten dämliches Argument das nun war. Als ob das sein einziges Problem an der Sache war. Gut, genau genommen war der Alkohol auch so ziemlich das einzige Problem. Würde das hier in nüchternem Zustand passieren, würden die Dinge eindeutig anders liegen.

"Ich hoff' schwer, dass ich das nich' vergess'. Wär' doch sehr schade...Muss ich halt für 'ne Gedächtnisstütze sorgen~", murmelte Toru und bevor der Kleinere recht wusste was das nun wieder bedeuten sollte, pressten die Lippen sich wieder an seinen Hals und im nächsten Moment saugte der Jüngere auch schon an der empfindlichen Haut. Hatte dieser Depp doch allen Ernstes vor ihm zu allem Überfluss nun auch noch einen Knutschfleck zu verpassen. Gerade als Taka sich darüber beschweren wollte, wurde aber sachte an der dünnen Haut geknabbert und statt Protest schlich sich unweigerlich ein Seufzen über seine Lippen. Verbotenerweise fühlte sich diese Nähe zu dem Gitarristen eindeutig zu gut an und das hatte rein gar nichts damit zu tun, dass der Sänger ebenfalls ein bisschen getrunken hatte. Mit ihm gingen lediglich die Gefühle durch, die er bisher eigentlich immer ziemlich erfolgreich unterdrückt hatte. Unweigerlich murmelte er leise Torus Namen, klang dabei ungewollt genießend und daraufhin löste der Jüngere sich nun von seinem Hals. Allerdings nur, um dem Frontmann direkt ins Gesicht schauen zu können. In den tiefbraunen Augen des Größeren zeichnete sich etwas Verwirrung ab, auch wenn der Blick ein wenig verschleiert wirkte und da war noch etwas anderes, das Taka beim besten Willen nicht zuordnen konnte. Mit Denken tat er sich mit einem Mal aber ohnehin verdammt schwer, während der warme Atem des Gitarristen auf seine Wangen traf, diese leicht Kribbeln ließ und sein Herz schon seit einigen Minuten den Eindruck machte, als wäre er gerade einen Marathon gelaufen.

"Deine Gegenwehr hat sich aber schnell verzogen.", stellte der Blonde mit einem kleinen Grinsen fest und am liebsten hätte der Ältere ihm dafür nun eine Kopfnuss verpasst, aber stattdessen machte seine Hand sich von der Schulter des Leader auf zu dessen Nacken, in dem sie ruhig liegen blieb. Der Lockenkopf wusste, dass es sicherlich ein Fehler sein würde nachzugeben, aber wie sollte er sich gegen etwas wehren, das ihm genau genommen gar nicht widerstrebte? Dumm nur, dass er den Grund für Torus Handeln nicht erahnen konnte und deswegen eigentlich besser Einhalt gebieten sollte, sein Herz sich aber einfach gegen seinen Kopf durchsetzte. Für einen kurzen Moment versank der Kleinere in den unergründlichen Augen seines Gegenübers, bevor er ohne weiter nachzudenken dem Impuls nachgab, den Kopf des Gitarristen näher zog und die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihren Lippen überwand. Unweigerlich seufzte der Sänger auf, als er die weichen Lippen des Jüngeren auf den eigenen spürte und nahm diese noch ein wenig nachdrücklicher in Besitz. Zwar verging ein kurzer Moment, aber bevor der Frontmann auf die Idee kommen konnte den Kuss wieder zu lösen, wurde dieser auch schon von Toru erwidert und das jagte einen angenehmen Schauer über seinen Rücken. Taka vergrub die Finger zärtlich in den kurzen blonden Haaren, ließ bereitwillig zu, dass die fremde Zunge sich frech zwischen seine Lippen drängte und störte sich auch nicht daran, dass der Jüngere deutlich nach Alkohol schmeckte. Ohnehin hatte der Lockenkopf fast seine gesamte Wahrnehmung gerade so ziemlich aufs Fühlen konzentriert und konnte nicht sagen was das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch am meisten anfachte: die warme Hand, die sich den Weg über seinen Oberkörper suchte oder doch die neckende Zunge, die ihn in ein kleines Spielchen verwickelte…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Nich aufhören!“, protestierte Taka verstimmt und kratzte mit den Fingernägeln federleicht über die minimal spürbaren Rippenbögen des Blonden, um seinen Unmut zu unterstreichen. Anscheinend hatte der Lockenkopf im halben Wachzustand nun eine spontane Kuschelphase und sobald die schlanken Finger sich vorsichtig wieder in seine Haare gruben, schloss er mit einem leisen Seufzen die Augen. Toru war sich nicht sicher, ob das nicht gerade eher irgendein komischer Traum war, weil ihm die Situation doch ein wenig merkwürdig vorkam, aber er würde sich garantiert nicht darüber beschweren. Wenn er dem Kleineren wenigstens im Traum so nahe sein durfte, dann war das immerhin mehr als nichts. Vielleicht war das aber auch einfach nur die Verzweiflung, die da aus ihm sprach.

Ein Brummen ertönte irgendwo zwischen Bettdecke und Kissen, gleich darauf zeigte sich ein verwuschelter blonder Haarschopf und ein völlig verpennter Toru linste mit vom Schlaf kleinen Augen zur anderen Bettseite herüber. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft fast die gesamte Decke an sich zu reißen, aber das war es gerade nicht, was ihm nahezu den Atem verschlug. Es war in all den Jahren noch nie vorgekommen, dass Taka ohne Shirt schlief wenn er bei diesem übernachtete, aber genau das war diesmal der Fall. Viel mehr beunruhigte den Gitarristen jedoch der deutlich sichtbare Knutschfleck an Hals des Älteren, der noch friedlich schlummernd neben ihm lag, sich wegen der fehlenden Decke etwas eingerollt hatte. Der Bandleader konnte sich nur sehr vage daran erinnern, was passiert war nachdem die anderen abgezogen waren und ein bisschen wärmer wurden seine Wangen bei dem Gedanken schon. Er hatte den Kleineren in betrunkenem Zustand regelrecht bedrängt, trotz Gegenwehr nicht abgelassen und irgendwann...hatte der Lockenkopf ihn doch tatsächlich geküsst. Was danach war wusste er jedoch nicht mehr so wirklich, aber Toru war schon froh, dass sowohl der Frontmann als auch er selbst lediglich shirtlos waren, ihre Shorts sich aber noch da befanden wo sie sein sollten. Ansonsten hätte er sich nun wohl wirklich Sorgen gemacht. Stellte sich nun allerdings nur die Frage, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Um seine eigenen Gefühle wusste der Gitarrist Bescheid, aber nicht was es mit Takas Reaktion auf sich hatte. Das müsste er diesen dann wohl oder übel fragen, sofern der Sänger vorhatte heute noch wach zu werden.

Toru bemerkte eine feine Gänsehaut auf dem Arm und Oberkörper des Älteren und dachte deswegen nun auch mal daran, die Decke wieder komplett über diesen zu ziehen. Kaum hatte der Blonde das getan, rutschte der Kleinere fast sofort näher und kuschelte sich tatsächlich an ihn, legte im Schlaf einen Arm um den schlanken Gitarristen. Die warme Haut auf der eigenen zu spüren ließ Toru unweigerlich aufseufzen und er schloss die Augen, um dieses Gefühl ein wenig zu genießen. Niemals hätte er es für möglich gehalten dem anderen je so nah sein zu dürfen und wahrscheinlich würde ihm das auch nie wieder passieren, weswegen er diesen Moment erst recht auskosten wollte. Die Wärme die der kleine Körper ausstrahlte prickelte angenehm auf seiner bloßen Haut und am liebsten würde Toru gerade -so klischeehaft dieser Gedanke auch war- die Zeit anhalten und diesen Augenblick nie enden lassen. Immerhin konnte er so gar nicht einschätzen wie der andere reagierte, sobald er aufwachte. Ein bisschen Angst vor diesem Moment hatte der Leader ehrlich gesagt schon. Immerhin war das alles in erster Linie von ihm ausgegangen und er wusste wirklich keine Ausrede, die sein Handeln irgendwie glaubhaft rechtfertigen könnte. Die Wahrheit zu sagen wollte er nämlich tunlichst vermeiden, aber höchstwahrscheinlich würde ihm gar keine andere Wahl bleiben und damit hätte er ihre Freundschaft im schlimmsten Falle wohl besiegelt. Auch wenn der Gitarrist nun wirklich nicht von Taka dachte, dass dieser sich wegen seiner Gefühle von ihm distanzieren würde, aber es änderte trotzdem unweigerlich etwas zwischen ihnen, das ließe sich nicht verhindern.

Ein leises Seufzen riss den Bandleader aus seinen etwas panischen Gedanken und ließ ihn wieder bewusst auf die lockenköpfige Schlafmütze neben ihm schauen. Der Ältere hatte sich etwas geregt und erst machte es den Anschein dieser würde aufwachen, aber stattdessen drückte dieser nur das Gesicht etwas gegen Torus Oberkörper und versuchte damit wahrscheinlich der Helligkeit im Raum auszuweichen, da die Sonnenstrahlen die hereinfielen gerade einiges an Intensität zulegten. Der Blonde grinste darüber nur amüsiert und gab nun doch dem Drang nach eine Hand zu heben, vergrub die Fingerspitzen etwas in den wirren dunklen Locken und streichelte liebevoll durch diese. Die unbändigen Haare des Sängers fühlten sich zwar nicht ganz so weich an wie sie aussahen, aber dennoch könnte Toru diese wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag durch wuscheln und würde dennoch nicht genug bekommen von dem Gefühl. Er kam sich ja schon selbst lächerlich vor für derlei Gedanken, aber was sollte er dagegen machen? Viel zu selten hatte er die Gelegenheit den anderen einfach so beobachten und berühren zu können, ohne Angst zu haben sich damit sofort zu verraten. Außerdem hielt der Frontmann ohnehin im Wachzustand selten still und machte liebend gerne einen ganzen Haufen Blödsinn, da kam man auch nicht unbedingt auf die Idee ihn mit rosaroter Brille zu betrachten. Klar, auch wenn der Dunkelhaarige aufgedreht durch den Probenraum sprang, sich mit einem der anderen raufte oder irgendwem spielerische Beleidigungen an den Kopf warf, das wirkte Torus Gefühlen nicht gerade entgegen. Gerade diese Art des damals schüchternen Jungen fand er einfach nur faszinierend. Taka hatte über die letzten paar Jahre eine so riesige Entwicklung durchgemacht was seine Ausstrahlung und Selbstbewusstsein anging, da wunderte es den Gitarristen nicht im Mindesten, dass der Kleinere nicht nur so viele Fans in seinen Bann zog, sondern selbst seinen besten Freund. Auch wenn der Frontmann das von letzterem nicht wusste.

„Hast du schon heimlich einen Kaffee getrunken mit zu viel Koffein oder wieso die Unruhe?“, ertönte plötzlich die noch vollkommen verpennte Stimme von Taka, undeutlich gegen den Brustkorb des Blonden genuschelt und der warme Atem auf der Haut ließ diesen unweigerlich erschaudern. Während der Worte hatte sich die Hand des Sänger von dem Jüngeren gelöst, aber nur um sich den Weg von der Seite über dessen Bauch nach oben zu suchen, wo sie schließlich direkt über Torus Herz zum Stillstand kam. Erst dadurch wurde dem Leader klar worauf genau die Frage abzielte. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass durch seine verunsicherten Gedanken auch sein Herzschlag beeinfluss worden war und nun munter vor sich hin pochte.

„Nein, ich bin auch gerade eben erst wach geworden.“, murmelte der Gitarrist wahrheitsgemäß und nahm die Hand vom Kopf seines besten Freundes, die er noch immer etwas in den Locken vergraben hatte. Daraufhin erhielt er zu seiner Überraschung aber ein leises Knurren des Älteren und wurde von unten mit vom Schlaf verklärten braunen Augen angefunkelt.

„Nich aufhören!“, protestierte Taka verstimmt und kratzte mit den Fingernägeln federleicht über die minimal spürbaren Rippenbögen des Blonden, um seinen Unmut zu unterstreichen. Anscheinend hatte der Lockenkopf im halben Wachzustand nun eine spontane Kuschelphase und sobald die schlanken Finger sich vorsichtig wieder in seine Haare gruben, schloss er mit einem leisen Seufzen die Augen. Toru war sich nicht sicher, ob das nicht gerade eher irgendein komischer Traum war, weil ihm die Situation doch ein wenig merkwürdig vorkam, aber er würde sich garantiert nicht darüber beschweren. Wenn er dem Kleineren wenigstens im Traum so nahe sein durfte, dann war das immerhin mehr als nichts. Vielleicht war das aber auch einfach nur die Verzweiflung, die da aus ihm sprach.

„Wie geht es dir? Hast offenbar ja reichlich gebechert gestern.“, wollte der Frontmann nach einer Weile des Schweigens schließlich wissen, lehnte sich kaum merklich gegen die streichelnde Hand des Jüngeren und schob die Hand von dessen Oberkörper wieder zum Rücken, umarmte Toru somit erneut. Dass die Frage früher oder später kommen würde hatte der Leader erwartet und mit Sicherheit würde das nun auch zu der Frage führen, was es mit seinem Verhalten auf sich gehabt hatte.

„Es geht. Bisschen Kopfschmerzen, aber ansonsten ganz okay.“, antwortete der Blonde mit leiser Stimme und war selbst etwas überrascht, wie zurückhaltend er auf einmal klang. Das schien Taka wohl ebenso bemerkt zu haben, denn dieser hob nun den Kopf ein wenig und schaute seinen besten Freund einen Moment mit seinen unergründlichen tiefbraunen Augen an, bevor sich aber unerwartet ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin noch nicht wach genug um irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen. Reden können wir immer noch später. Aber ich kann davon ausgehen, dass du jetzt wieder komplett nüchtern bist, ja?“ Das Lächeln des Kleineren wandelte sich bei der Frage vielmehr zu einem kleinen Grinsen und der Gitarrist blickte ihn mit verwirrtem Blick an, brachte nur ein angedeutetes Nicken zustande. Dass sie über den Vorfall des vergangenen Abends reden mussten, war ihm selbst nur zu klar, aber so wirklich konnte er gerade gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, da der Ältere sich plötzlich verdächtig nah zu ihm lehnte und sein Herzschlag unweigerlich noch mehr an Tempo zulegte.

„Das ist gut, dann besteht keine Gefahr dass du mir wieder einfach einpennst.“, murmelte der Sänger leise kichernd, überbrückte dann die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen und drückte seine Lippen mit sanfter Bestimmtheit auf Torus. Der Jüngere konnte erst gar nicht begreifen was hier vor sich ging, aber als sein Gegenüber dazu ansetzte sich wieder zu lösen, zog er diesen schon instinktiv in eine sanfte Umarmung und erwiderte endlich den Kuss. Das Seufzen des Blonden ging zwar durch eine vorwitzige Zunge unter, die sich frech zwischen seine Lippen drängte, aber es gab mit Sicherheit schlimmeres und trotz des leichten Katers war das wohl das erste Mal, dass wirklich etwas Gutes dabei herausgekommen war wenn er etwas zu viel getrunken hatte.


End file.
